


scream for me

by 24StilinskiHale00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diverges from canon post season 2, Erica and Boyd are alive, Multi, NOBODY EFFING DIES UNLESS IT'S CRUCIAL, NOT CANON - sorry not sorry, The Hale family is alive, allison is alive, everyone from later seasons is already in beacon hills, small au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24StilinskiHale00/pseuds/24StilinskiHale00
Summary: One of the most important people in her life. Dead.And she couldn't help her.She came to protect the town she was almost killed in as a baby.Veronica Steiner was going to Beacon Hills and taking her throne as Queen of the Damned.





	1. 00 : Deny Thy Father And Refuse Thy Name

She couldn't explain it. Veronica had never been able to explain this feeling she got, the nagging in her stomach, the pit she felt whenever people were going to die, the scratch in her throat. It started with her parents, when she was a baby.

She had been screaming all day. Nobody treated this as though it was out of the ordinary, after all, she had been a surly infant and threw fits, to match her brothers and their own temper tantrums. The only of the three siblings to not get a strange genetic, passed on from their unknown parents. They had all been given up straight after birth, and her scraming was beginning to ruin the reputation of the adoption centre.

But that day had been particularly awful. 

She had been screaming non-stop, barely even taking breaths for air, and then there was one scream that caused concern. The three people nearest to her began to bleed from their ears, after almost a year of joking about her screams making their ears bleed. 

She was screaming one word on repeat. 

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" 

Sure enough, the next day, reports came out on TV, announcing her mother as murdered, the fourth case of a serial killer. 

When the three of them were finally adopted, Veronica, Aiden and Ethan made a vow to never leave each others sides.

The vow was broken within a few years, by the time they were ten years old and she was nine. Aiden and Ethan had changed. There was no way for Veronica to really explain it. They had had a different father to her, maybe that's why it affected them different, but when the two of them were bitten, they got more aggressive, more possessive, more animalistic.

As they grew older and further apart still, Veronica discovered a talent of her own - a voice that seemed to enchant anyone that heard it, even if she was only vocalising or humming. 

So she trained her weapon and they trained theirs, and the last time they saw each other they were fourteen and she was thirteen. She went to college four years early to get a doctorate and ended up with two, while they joined an Alpha pack of wolves, having killed their own pack. 

Then they all seemed to reconvene in Beacon Hills to fight for themselves.


	2. 0.5 : The Toil We Will Strive To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but it's just a small introduction to the story, bear with me please!

Veronica was grateful when she finally dragged her last box into the house that she had bought, having inherited her estranged father's fortune when she turned fifteen. Apparently, whomever he was, he had left her thousands of dollars, millions if you wanted to sell the jewels, and she now could start her own life. She had two doctorates, but found herself back in high school for reasons she could explain if someone were to pay proper attention.

She brought the box up to her bedroom, as it was filled with her clothes - well, some of them. She slowly cut it open with the pair of scissors she would usually use to cut her hair. She took each item out methodically, folding them into piles specific to the colour of the item. Her chest of drawers wasn't assembled yet.

She hummed softly to herself, dragging her fingers along the soft blanket on her bed as she walked around it and her fingers jumped off the silk once she drew closer to the mahogany door, which she pushed open with ease and stepped through, making her way downstairs with a soft smile gracing her features. She grabbed her car keys off the marble countertop and pulled on a leather jacket she had received in the post, a birthday present from her brothers - the one thing they still did was exchange presents. She kept humming as she left the house and sat comfortably into her car, turning the radio on with her windows rolled down, looking the past she was supposed to be as she drove through the town. Her eyes locked on a boy with tan skin and she smiled from behind her rose tinted sunglasses and kept driving.

What she didn't know was that she had laid eyes on Scott McCall, and that he could smell what she was and run off to inform Derek Hale of her arrival


End file.
